Tomb Raider: Existência
by Richard Bentham
Summary: Lara Croft é chamada por para integrar num grupo arqueológico que irá buscar a Rocha da Sabedoria, uma pedra que pode ser a explicação para a origem das civilizações na Terra. O maior dos problemas é, na realidade, o que vem por trás disso.


**Tomb Raider: Existência**

_Escrito por Richard Bentham_

**Capítulo 1**

**Paleolítico Pós-Contemporâneo**

- Estamos sobrevoando a área das coordenadas – disse o piloto do helicóptero – É aqui que vocês pulam.  
Jimmy olhou para baixo. Via uma floresta irregular no meio daquela cadeia de montanhas. Ele engoliu em seco.  
- Cer... certeza que é aqui mesmo? Porque eu...  
- Vai logo, medroso! - disse Helen, empurrando-o abruptamente para fora do helicóptero.  
- Aaaaahhhhh...  
O helicóptero continuou, deixando os gritos apavorados de Jimmy para trás. Um pouco depois, Helen pulou, seguida por Bruce. Lara Croft preparou-se.  
- Senhorita – disse o piloto – Quando é para buscá-los?  
- Daqui a dois dias. Mas se algo der errado, se houver alguma emergência, nós entraremos em contato.  
- Certo... Desculpe-me perguntar novamente, mas o que diabos vocês vão fazer nesse fim de mundo?  
Lara sorriu.  
- Grandes descobertas.  
E, dizendo isso, saltou para o céu quente e ensolarado daquela tarde africana.  
Dali de cima, Lara via os pára-quedas de Helen e Bruce já enganchados nas árvores abaixo. Jimmy estava fora de vista. Lara estava chegando na linha das árvores. Preparou-se para o impacto. As folhas começavam a bater nos seus pés e estilhaçarem-se. Começou a afundar cada vez mais na copa das árvores. Um solavanco repentino e pronto: ela estava pendurada pelo pára-quedas em uma alta árvore, não muito distante do chão. Lara desprendeu o cinto e caiu da árvore, atingindo o chão sem machucar-se.  
- Foi um bom aquecimento.  
Ela tirou o capacete e checou suas coisas. Sua mochila estava ali, intacta. Colocou o headset e pegou seu PDA. Ligou-o. Pontinhos mexendo-se na tela indicavam que os outros três membros da expedição arqueológica – Jimmy, Helen e Bruce – estavam vivos, e dois já estavam reunidos.  
- Alguém aí? - perguntou Lara, ao headset – Jimmy?  
- Afirmativo Lara. Pode falar.  
- Você está com alguém aí? Alguém se machucou?  
- Estou com a Helen aqui, e já falei com o Bruce. Tá todo mundo bem. Pelo menos por enquanto, porque a Helen ainda vai pagar por ter me empurrado...  
- Certo – disse Lara – Já estou indo encontrar o Bruce, nos vemos lá.  
Lara equipou suas pistolas, gancho e granadas e começou a andar em direção aos seus companheiros, enquanto pensava nos fatos. Uma aventura era sempre uma boa ideia para Lara, mas ela se perguntava como Bruce convencera não só a ela, como a todos ali a ir buscar um artefato que ele nem mesmo explicara o que era. Só fez mistério e prometeu que seria uma "grande descoberta". Era só isso que estava levando todas aquelas pessoas à uma floresta no meio de montanhas isoladas no sul da Etiópia? Fora que ela trabalhava sozinha, não com equipes. Talvez fosse só saudades dos tempos de faculdade.  
Lara encontrou-se com o grupo em uma clareira, onde já haviam encontrado Bruce.  
- Como sempre, você tenta competir com o Rambo... Nunca vou entender o motivo de você andar tão fortemente armada - disse Jimmy, notando os equipamentos de Lara.  
- Se você tivesse experienciado metade do que eu já experienciei, você entenderia – disse Lara.  
- Lara – disse Bruce – Somos todos arqueólogos aqui...  
- ...eu sou bióloga, também – interpôs Helen, afastando seus longos cabelos ruivos do belo e delicado rosto e prendendo-o num rabo de cavalo.  
- E eu sou músico, também – disse Jimmy.  
Todos olharam para ele.  
- É sério... eu até trouxe um violão – disse ele, apontando para o violão dentro da caixa.  
- Continuando – disse Bruce – Somos todos arqueólogos, Lara. O que você poderia ter experienciado de tão surpreendente que nós não?  
- Eu tenho meus segredos – respondeu Lara – E falando nisso, Bruce, já não está na hora de você nos contar o que estaremos procurando?  
Bruce fitou todos, misterioso, coçando a barba castanha. Então disse:  
- Vamos montar o acampamento. Estamos em um bom lugar, próximos a um rio. Quando estiver tudo pronto, eu falo.  
Mesmo um pouco intrigados, todos descarregaram os equipamentos e começaram a montar o acampamento. Havia três barracas, e até tudo ficar pronto, o sol já estava se pondo. Por isso, fizeram também uma fogueira, e acenderam-na. Já estava de noite quando todos reuniram-se ao redor da fogueira. Lara disse:  
- Então Bruce, ainda vai nos enrolar mais?  
Bruce tirou um mapa do bolso.  
- Meus contatos...  
- Que contatos? – perguntou Lara, rapidamente.  
Bruce fez uma pausa.  
- Meus contatos, Lara, meus contatos. Eles encontraram, ou acham ter encontrado, a localização de algo chamado "A Rocha da Sabedoria".  
- Nunca ouvi falar – disseram Jimmy e Helen juntos.  
- Eu já ouvi falar vagamente – disse Lara, interessada – É uma antiga lenda africana, nunca registrada em escrita, apenas passada de pai para filho. Diz que essa pedra parece ter sido...  
- ...a origem das civilizações. Isso – completou Bruce.  
- É, mas nunca me importei muito com essa lenda, até porque nunca soube de alguém que buscasse por essa pedra. De novo, onde você conseguiu essas informações?  
- Onde você conseguiu as suas, Lara?  
- Meus contatos, Bruce. Meus contatos.  
Silêncio seguiu-se.  
- Origem das civilizações... – disse Helen, lentamente – Não entendo. O que essa pedra exatamente fazia?  
- É isso que viemos descobrir – disse Bruce, sorrindo – O mapa aponta a localização exata de uma caverna próxima daqui. É lá que começaremos a explorar, amanhã de manhã.  
- Só mais uma coisa, Bruce... – disse Lara – Por que você chamou à todos nós?  
Essa parecia ser a pergunta que todos ali queriam perguntar, mas mesmo assim, todos pareceram surpresos à ouvi-la. Bruce hesitou.  
- Bem... – disse rindo – Além dos motivos óbvios, é porque eu precisaria de ajuda, precisaria das aptidões de cada um de vocês. Vocês são os únicos em quem eu confiaria para fazer essa descoberta.  
Houve mais um momento de silêncio.  
- Quem quer ouvir uma música? – perguntou Jimmy, pegando o violão.  
- Jimmy, por favor... – começou Helen.  
- Ah, vamos lá! Só começaremos amanhã de manhã! Hoje é só relaxar e conversar.  
Todos concordaram que, de certa forma, Jimmy estava certo. Enquanto ele tocava, eles colocavam em dia tudo que havia acontecido desde que se separaram na faculdade.  
- Um T-Rex? Como isso é possível? - perguntou Helen, incrédula.  
- Talvez Steven Spilberg saiba – respondeu Lara.  
- Não, não toque essa música! – disse Bruce para Jimmy.  
- O que? Hotel California é velha, mas é demais, cara! Ah, ok, certo... Lara, escolha uma música.  
- Nona sinfonia de Beethoveen – disse Lara.  
Jimmy balançou a cabeça.  
- Não é possível que você não curta nada que não seja de séculos atrás...  
Crec.  
- O que foi isso? – perguntou Helen.  
Todos calaram-se. Era possível apesar ouvir o som do fogo crepitando na fogueira. Em seguida, ruídos de motor vieram da floresta.  
- É uma das razões de eu andar fortemente armada – respondeu Lara, levantando-se.  
Uma luz muito forte veio de dentre a vegetação e, abruptamente, um enorme carro saiu de dentro do mato, brecando perto do acampamento. Dois homens desceram dele. Bruce levantou-se.  
- O que vocês estão fazendo na nossa floresta? – perguntou um dos dois homens.  
- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Bruce.  
- Eu perguntei o que vocês estão fazendo na nossa floresta! – gritou o homem, sacando uma arma e apontando-a para Bruce.  
Lara, que estava em pé perto da fogueira, sacou suas pistolas.  
- É melhor você se acalmar um pouco, ou quem vai começar a participar do jogo serei eu, e acreditem, vocês não vão querer isso – disse Lara, apontando as pistolas para os dois homens – Então abaixem suas armas, que abaixarei as minhas.  
Os dois homens se entreolharam e o que estava armado abaixou a arma. Lara guardou suas pistolas, e então falou:  
- Somos arqueólogos, apenas, e viemos explorar um essa área.  
- Não conheço o tipo de arqueólogo que anda armado dessa maneira.  
- Provavelmente porque você não conhece meu tipo de arqueologia. Quem são vocês?  
- Nós protegemos essa área, e vocês não tem autorização para explorá-la.  
- Engraçado – disse Lara – Porque eu acho que vocês também não tem autorização para protegê-la. Eu gostaria de ver alguma identificação, vocês teriam?  
Os homens não responderam. E então, um deles disse:  
- Amanhã voltaremos. Se vocês não tiverem ido embora... Bem, vocês não irão querer estar aqui.  
- Eu estarei aqui – disse Lara.  
Os homens viraram-se, subiram no carro e foram embora.  
- Mas o que... diabos... foi... isso? – perguntou Jimy, pálido.  
- É melhor terminarmos o lual por aqui - disse Lara - Algo me diz que não será uma busca fácil. Alguém tem que ficar acordado para fazer guarda. Eu começo, depois revezamos de hora em hora.  
- Você acha que eles irão retornar, Lara? – perguntou Helen.  
- Eu não acho que eles estavam brincando – respondeu Lara.  
- Você os assustou Lara – disse Jimmy – Para falar a verdade, até eu fiquei assustado.  
- Você parece uma garota às vezes, Jimmy. De qualquer maneira, eles irão retornar, e provavelmente com reforços. Temos que ser cuidadosos - disse Bruce.  
Por alguns segundos, todos ficaram em silêncio, preocupados, observando a fogueira.

- Quem serão aqueles homens? – perguntou Jimmy, pensativo.  
- Pessoas que sabem melhor do que nós o que encontraremos naquela caverna – respondeu Lara. 

A noite virou dia sem maiores problemas. Logo estavam todos acordados e preparados para buscar o artefato. Bruce tirou o mapa da mochila.

- Já estão prontos? - perguntou Bruce - Então vamos.

Com Bruce à frente, todos começaram a seguir para a tal caverna, por dentro da floresta na encosta do morro. O local para onde Bruce estava levando o grupo ficava numa parte mais baixa, no vale. A caminhada era difícil. Já fazia cerca de quarenta minutos que eles estavam abrindo caminho pela floresta.  
- Seus contatos sabiam o significado de "coordenadas exatas" quando te passaram o mapa? - perguntou Jimmy. Bruce ignorou-o.  
- Não reclame - disse Helen - Sabe, é uma grande sorte que nós não tenhamos sido atacados por algum animal até agora, além dos mosquitos. A região sul da Etiópia, além de ser o local onde foram encontrados fósseis de Australopithecus afarensis e africanus, também contém diversas espécies endêmicas, como o Theropithecus gelada. É fascinante.  
Bruce parou abruptamente.  
- Chegamos - anunciou.  
Eles tinham terminado acabado de descer a encosta do morro, chegando num local que era como uma clareira gigante, com árvores bem espaçadas.  
- Sou só eu ou não tem caverna nenhuma aqui? - perguntou Jimmy.  
- É porque está embaixo de nós - respondeu Bruce. Então, ele deu mais alguns passos e começou a tatear o chão. Em um certo ponto, onde parecia haver uma depressão, ele começou a afastar a vegetação, relevando uma enorme fenda - a entrada da caverna.  
- Seria um tombo e tanto para algum desavisado - observou Lara, aproximando-se da entrada recém-descoberta - Parece ser uma gruta bem alta. Eu vou primeiro.  
Lara prendeu sua corda numa árvore segura e preparou-se para descer. Todos fizeram o mesmo. E, com enorme satisfação e sensação de nova aventura, Lara atravessou a abertura da gruta, descendo cuidadosamente a corda. Ligou sua lanterna.  
- Sabe - disse Jimmy - Faz um bom tempo que não faço isso, mas essa corda parece estar meio bamba. Isso está certo?  
- Relaxe Jimmy - disse Lara - É como descer escadas, só um pouco mais emocionante.  
Olhando ao redor, já era possível ver as dimensões colossais escura da gruta. Era incrível que ninguém houvesse falado ou ouvido falar daquele lugar. Os quatro arqueólogos já haviam descido uma boa parte, faltando cerca de quinze metros para chegarem ao chão da caverna. Jimmy parou de descer a corda. Disse:  
- Pessoal... acho que...  
Crec. A corda desceu um pouco, repentinamente, como se fosse se romper.  
- Jimmy - disse Bruce - Tente tomar impulso e segurar na minha...  
Mais um "crec" e a corda se rompeu.  
- Ahhhhh...  
Poucos instantes depois, um som doloroso indicava que Jimmy havia alcançado o chão e quebrado algo. Felizmente ou não, ele continuava a gritar.  
- Jimmy! - gritou Helen.  
Jimmy só gritava de dor, não conseguindo dizer nada. Lara, Helen e Bruce desceram o mais rápido que conseguiram para chegar até ele. Pisaram no solo da caverna. Inteiramente de pedra, o local era colossal - não havia escrituras, artefatos, nada - uma caverna como qualquer outra, de cerca de trinta metros de altura. Havia muitos esqueletos humanos, provavelmente de pessoas que acabaram caindo ali por acidente. Um pouco à frente, havia uma enorme lago.  
Helen começou a examinar Jimmy, que agonizava de dor. Após terminar de checá-lo, ela disse:  
- Ele quebrou as duas pernas. E agora?  
- Bem, estamos aqui, temos que continuar não é? - disse Bruce.  
- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Ele quebrou as duas pernas.  
- Desculpa pessoal... - sussurrou Jimmy.  
- Mas o que você quer...  
- Bruce, volte para o acampamento com Jimmy - disse Lara.  
- O quê?  
- Volte para o acampamento com o Jimmy.  
- Como assim? Nós viemos aqui para achar o artefato...  
- E por isso você nos chamou, não foi? Porque confiava em nós para encontrar esse artefato, acontecesse o que acontecesse. O Jimmy está ferido, e nós não podemos continuar com ele, ou deixá-lo para trás. A Helen não vai aguentar subir com ele pela corda, nem içá-lo, e eu não irei voltar. Você tem que levá-lo de volta ao acampamento.  
Bruce ficou vermelho, de raiva contida. Mesmo contrariado, disse:  
- Certo. Voltarei com o Jimmy... Lara, você está com a caixa?

- Sim.

- Ok. Boa sorte para vocês duas.  
Bruce, com Jimmy segurando em suas costas, começou a subir lentamente a corda. Lara e Helen observaram-os por um tempo. Helen disse, quebrando o silêncio:  
- É... Poder às mulheres.  
- Tenho certeza que não sairemos quebrando as pernas por aí - comentou Lara, aproximando-se do lago. Helen aproximou-se também.  
- Pronta? - perguntou Lara. Helen fez que sim. As duas mergulharam no lago.  
O lago da caverna, estranhamente, não era muito profundo - uns seis metros apenas - e à primeira vista, não existia nenhuma passagem. As duas voltaram à superfície para tomar fôlego.  
- Acho que encontrei algo. Siga-me - disse Lara, mergulhando novamente. Ela nadou até o fundo de uma parte do lago, com Helen perto de si. Apontou para o local e tocou-o. Havia uma espécie de círculo, como se a pedra no fundo estivesse cortada. Helen observou bem. As duas voltaram novamente para a superfície.

- Está solta - disse Lara - Temos que encontrar algum modo de tirá-la dali.

As duas mergulharam de novo e tentaram de tudo - empurrar, puxar com ganchos - a pedra continuava imóvel. Voltaram a superfície.

- Isso não está funcionando... - disse Lara.

- Quero que você olhe algo - disse Helen - Acho que encontrei algo também.

As duas voltaram a imergir, e Helen nadou até algo que parecia uma pedra elevada no fundo do lago. Com um grande esforço, ela puxou a pedra. A pedra levantou-se como um pino, e ia voltando lentamente para a posição de origem. Bolhas saíram pelas frestas do círculo de pedra que elas anteriormente tentaram remover. As duas começaram a explorar melhor o lago e encontraram mais três daqueles pinos de pedra. Rapidamente, foram puxando todos os quatro juntos.

Elas não sabiam o que tinham feito, mas sabiam que tinha dado certo. Os pinos iam voltando para suas posições e cada vez mais bolhas saíam pelas frestas do círculo de pedra. De repente, a pedra afundou, abrindo uma espécie de ralo gigante. As duas arqueólogas tentaram nadar contra o fluxo em vão - foram sugadas pelo túnel, caindo numa espécie de piscina, do outro lado.

- Eu disse - comentou Helen, com a respiração pesada - Poder às mulheres!

Lara e Helen nadaram até a borda da piscina e saíram dela. Observaram ao redor. Elas haviam chegado numa outra caverna, abaixo da anterior, que era bem mais baixa e bem mais escura. O chão ali era de terra. Começaram a olhar a área.

- O que é isso...? - perguntou Helen, parando em frente a um tipo de monumento de pedra. Lara chegou perto.

- Parece uma espécie de grande iglu... mas de pedra - comentou Lara. Ela virou a lanterna. Havia outra espécie de iglu de pedra, no outro lado, a uma certa distância. E mais outro, e mais outro. Logo, as duas perceberam que estavam numa espécie de avenida, com vários "iglus de pedra" enfileirados.

- Isso aqui era uma vila - concluiu Lara.

- É impossível - disse Helen - Não se pode sobreviver aqui embaixo. Quer dizer, não há nenhuma entrada de luz. As pessoas aqui ficariam doentes. Por que construir uma civilização aqui embaixo? Não faz sentido...

- A não ser que eles estivessem se escondendo de algo - disse Lara, pensando alto.

Elas entraram em uma das moradas. Não havia nada ali dentro, apenas esqueletos humanos.

- Eles eram bem altos - observou Helen. Elas voltaram para a avenida. Helen tropeçou em algo. Abaixou-se para ver o que era.

- Parece que há mais humanos enterrados aqui...

As duas desenterraram o crânio que Helen havia tropeçado.

- Mas o que diabos vivia aqui embaixo? - perguntou Helen.

O crânio não era humano. Parecia humano, mas não era. Era mais longo, e as cavidades dos olhos eram muito maiores do que o normal.

- Parece um...

- Não seja tola, Helen - disse Lara.

As duas levantaram-se e continuaram a seguir pela curta avenida. Aquele ser que elas haviam encontrado enterrado não era o único - havia vários enterrados por todo o lugar. Elas chegaram ao fim da avenida, que terminava numa enorme porta na parede de pedra da caverna.

- Parece que é aqui que o pessoal da vila escondia o artefato. Bem sutil, não? - disse Lara. Ela aproximou-se da porta e começou a tateá-la. Era lisa e inteiramente feita de algum tipo de metal.

- Algo está errado aqui - disse Helen - De quando datava a lenda que você e Bruce falaram?

- Não sei - disse Lara - Mas essa civilização me parece bem avançada.

- Exato. Quero dizer, a arquitetura não é nem um pouco padrão, não é como nada que já tenhamos visto... O que você está fazendo?

Lara começara a escalar a parede de pedra, querendo chegar na parte superior da porta.

- Tentando abrir essa porta.

Havia um pequeno espaço entre o alto da porta e a parede de pedra da caverna. Lara observou. Então notou que seu gancho de metal estava grudado ao alto da porta.

- Essa civilização é realmente bem avançada - disse Lara, pendurada - Até mais do que imaginamos. Essa porta está fechada porque um imã extremamente forte está mantendo ela assim.

- Um imã? E como vamos abrir essa porta?

BANG.

Lara sacou uma de suas pistolas e atirou no imã entre a porta e a parede de pedra. Lentamente, o imã começou a rachar e então, abuptamente, a porta despencou. Lara desceu de onde estava e contemplou a sala que a porta havia revelado.

A nova sala era pequena e circular, e iluminada por uma luz azul que transparecia através da água abaixo do chão grosso de metal, cheio de perfurações. Havia duas alavancas.

- Deve ser o destino - disse Helen, brincando.

As arqueólogas entraram na câmara e começaram, juntas, a girar as alavancas. Um pedestal de metal começou a erguer-se no centro da câmara. A luz azul ficava cada vez mais forte. Mais uma volta e pronto: o pedestal havia sido completamente erguido, juntamente com uma esfera de pedra do tamanho de uma bola de tênis que brilhava sobre ele - o artefato. A pedra era o que emitia a forte luz azul, e sua superfície parecia estar viva, sempre oscilando com a luz.

- Então essa é "A Rocha da Sabedoria"... - disse Lara, aproximando-se, deslumbrada. Ela abriu sua mochila, pegou uma caixa de metal e abriu-a. Em seguida, pegou a rocha, cuja superfície era gelada, e trancou-a dentro da caixa. A câmara foi inundada pela escuridão novamente, a não ser pelas lanternas das arqueólogas.

- Eu realmente espero que essa seja uma grande descoberta - disse Helen - Agora vamos, vamos voltar para o acampamento.

- Vamos.

Lara virou-se e sua lanterna iluminou algo reluzente no chão.

- Helen... espere.

Lara abaixou-se para ver o que era que sua lanterna tinha iluminado. Era uma espécie de medalhão com o desenho de uma espiral gravada na superfície. Havia inscrições nele.

- Projét Genèse... - leu Lara, em voz alta - Projeto Genesis, em francês... Estranho... Vamos embora.

Lara guardou o medalhão na mochila e saiu da câmara, seguida por Helen. As duas seguiram pela avenida e chegaram novamente à piscina. Escalaram a parede de pedra e passaram pelo túnel, agora sem água. Estranhamente, as paredes dele eram cobertas de uma substância gelatinosa que escorregava bastante. As duas voltaram à caverna de entrada e começaram a escalar as suas cordas.

- Será que Jimmy e Bruce já chegaram ao acampamento? - perguntou Helen.

- Acredito que sim, espero que estejam bem.

- Ei... olha só... É ele ali!

Era possível ver a cabeça de Bruce observando Lara e Helen subindo pela corda na entrada da caverna. Ele estava sério.

- Bruce! Nós conseguimos a pedra! - disse Helen - Está com Lara!

As duas já estavam bem perto de conseguirem sair da caverna. Bruce estendeu a mão para Helen. Ele disse:

- Me desculpe - e puxou Helen de volta para a floresta. Pouco depois, Lara agarrou-se nas laterais da fenda e também voltou para a floresta.

Lara não poderia ficar mais estupefata pela cena que viu ao voltar para a floresta. Dois enormes carros pretos estavam estacionados, e havia seis homens armados espalhados pelo local. Todos usavam um boné preto com as siglas "ACSE". Três deles mantinham Jimmy, Helen e Bruce sob a mira, como reféns.

- Bem - disse um dos homens, que Lara lembrava-se de ser um dos que visitara o acampamento na noite anterior - Eu disse que eu iria voltar. Agora é melhor você passar a Gnaritas Calx, ou você e seus amiguinhos vão descer por esse buraco novamente, e sem corda.

- Você quer o que? - perguntou Lara, sem entender o que o homem disse.

- A Gnaritas Calx. A Rocha da Sabedoria, o artefato que você conseguiu lá embaixo.

Lara não tinha escolha. Três de seus amigos estavam sob a mira de rifles, e outros três estavam armados e por perto, prontos para atirar. Qualquer movimento brusco e tudo poderia dar errado. Ela conformou-se em entregar a pedra. Abriu sua mochila, tirou de dentro dela a caixa com a pedra e entregou-a para o homem. Ele abriu a caixa e observou a pedra. Fechou-a de novo.

- Recomendo que você corra para bem longe com essa pedra e se esconda bem, porque se eu te achar... - disse Lara.

O homem riu, e em seguida disse:

- Vamos!

Os homens empurraram os três arqueólogos no chão, subiram nos carros e foram embora, abrindo caminho pela mata. Jimmy gemia de dor.

- Droga! - gritou Bruce, com raiva - Nós tínhamos conseguido a pedra! Nós tínhamos conseguido!

- O que exatamente aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Helen.

- Logo que voltamos, esses caras já estavam nos esperando aqui do lado de fora... eram muitos, não pude fazer nada.

- O que fazemos agora? - perguntou Jimmy, sentado no chão da floresta - Não vamos deixar esses caras correrem assim, certo?

Lara tirou um celular da mochila. Começou a discar um número.

- Eu não acho que seu celular vai pegar aqui no meio do nada, Lara - disse Jimmy.

- Esse aqui é via satélite - respondeu Lara. Em seguida, disse ao celular - Aqui é a Lara. Preciso de você na minha mansão imediatamente, para uma missão. É uma emergência.


End file.
